11,563 Mizuki
Mizuki is a Under Night In-Birth fan character created by 5555thExplosionMage. Mizuki is a Autonomic Nerve whose unit model is 11 563, who gained sentience unknowingly. BIO Mizuki is an Autonomic Nerve, an ancient weapon created long ago to fight off Voids and to keep the In-Birth population in check. Like other Autonomic Nerves Mizuki is capable of levitation and is capable of holding her own in combat thanks to her wings. Mizuki has 7 wings in total and each one can be damaged rendering them useless in combat. The wings are sharp, detachable, and movable making them also extremely useful. Like other Autonomic Nerves the only emotions Mizuki can copy is that of confusion, shock, anger, and nothing. She can mimic expressions, however she can't feel most of the known emotions. Mizuki uses the FLS of Heat known as Solar Flare. This allows her to melt seemingly indestructible solids, such as bedrock. Lots of Mizuki's attacks leave a scorched area on the ground that, if stood on, deals consistent damage until the area is burst through by a lava spire. Backstory Long ago when magic was still relevant and people rode around in wooden wagons dragged along by horses the Autonomic Nerves were created. It is uncertain how many were created but it is known that they were around. Fast forward a few hundred years later a Hollow Night had begun and an Autonomic Nerve had awoken from their long slumber. Noticing they were awoken they tried to check in with their creators. There was no response. After about 16 tries they eventually gave up and began the mission it knew, to eliminate Voids and destroy the vessel of In-Births that get in their way. As the Autonomic Nerve moved around in that one Hollow Night, many In-Births had gone missing and the Void population was declining rapidly. Once the Hollow Night ended she stood in one location for the whole month. People gave her weird stares but she didn't care, what should she care about? The next Hollow Night begun and she eliminated all In-Births and Voids within a 2 mile radius. With nothing left where she was she moved on to somewhere else. This pattern continued until she reached Japan where things got interesting. The Voids there were much stronger than anything she had faced before and so were the In-Births. The more she fought the more damaged her wings became, eventually she was taken out. Eventually she awoke, still intact surprisingly. She studied her surrounding area and then moved forward, bumping into glass. After repeated bumping into glass from all directions, she sat down and waited. Eventually an In-Birth entered the room and she stared at them. She was then asked if the wings were detachable and Mizuki nodded. Next thing she knew she was out again, waking up later with one of her wings missing and the In-Birth studying it. This time Mizuki absolutely wanted out of this... glass container and she began to cut at the glass constantly. No progress was made. This went on for a good year or so, Mizuki was constantly being studied and she really, REALLY, didn't enjoy it. Eventually she was knocked out one last time and when she awoke, well she was somewhere else. It looked much like a cell, and thus she cut at it. The beams were cut with ease and she eventually broke out. She does not remember what group held in captivity during that time, however she does remember melting the surrounding area. Eventually she learned of a being who was causing disturbance in the balance of the Hollow Night. Using the information she had gathered she advanced toward the location killing anything that got in her way. When she arrived a cloaked man stood before her. The two exchanged words and they fought with Mizuki coming on top. It was at this moment where she realised that she had gained sentience and could do what she wanted. However she decided it would be best to stick with how she was programmed and continue to lower the population of In-Births and to eliminate all Voids. Fanon Ideas so Far * Iku Iira vs Mizuki Possible Opponents * Astroboy (Astroboy) * Terminator (Terminator) * Robocop (Robocop) * Vatista (Under Night In-Birth) Feats * Her FLS allows her to reach the temperature of the sun. * Defeated someone who destroyed many stars. * Cut the population of In-Births down by 34%. * Created with a Curse Commandment. * Infinite Worth is a large laser which, in the past, created the Grand Canyon. * FLS: Infinte Worth has Mizuki grab her opponent and slam them into the ground so hard that it takes two seconds for them to reach the core of the earth. The surrounding area in there heats up so much that the two are carried out in a burst of lava with Mizuki being left unharmed. Mary Sue Test Thingy Due to Mizuki being an Autonomic Nerve her purpose, weapon, backstory, and abilities are almost parallel to a canon character. I checked all of the boxes that applied to this, however the score would be lower if the reasoning behind everything is because of race. Mizuki received a score of 20. 22 without De-Suifers. Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Original Characters Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heat Manipulators